


I Never Did

by tinypinkmouse



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Introspection, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew not to trust them... Batista's thoughts during the first Raw after New Year's Revolution 2005. (I think, ^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Did

**Author's Note:**

> Not RPS! I write about the characters these people portray. And usually I leave the part about how much of the wrestling is real a bit ambiguous, 'cause I just feel completely ridiculous trying to write something were it's all completely real. :) Also I'm definitely being my slash friendly fangirl self with this again.
> 
> This takes place shortly after the first New Year's Revolution and I don't remember much more myself. I'd assume it's from Batista's pov, but I never bothered to specify this when I wrote it ('cause back then it seemed obvious. It's all about context). This makes a whole more sense if you have some vague memories of what was going on. Mostly you get the basics from the fic though. Oh... if it's not altogether clear; he starts of thinking about Hunter. :)

I wish there was something I could do for him. It sounds clichéd I know, but I really do just want to make him happy. I can't though, I know that. Nothing will make him happy, he thinks that belt will, but it only makes things worse. Each and every day it seems the struggle to keep it makes him a little bit colder.

I suppose I should have known better than to fall for him. But no, that's wrong; I did know better. I knew all along that once I wasn't useful to him anymore or when he would start to see me as a threat, whichever came first, he would betray me.

If I ever had a doubt about how things would turn out… well what happened to Randy just proved to me what I already knew. I always knew good and well that eventually that would happen to me as well. Randy didn't even have a clue, he never even suspected, not until I slammed him down into the mat.

I feel bad about that and telling myself that things are probably better for Randy this way, no matter how true it might be, doesn't make it any better. He was too trusting and in this business you should know you can never completely trust anyone, we've all learn that the hard way.

It takes it's toll on us; the lack of trust. It's the price we have to pay for this life. Some of us deal with it better than others, but eventually it turns most of us bitter, suspicious, obsessed or anything else in a long line of negative adjectives. In the end most of us aren't nice people to be around.

Being a third generation superstar you would have thought that Randy would know all this and if nothing else that he would have realized that Hunter is one of the least trustworthy persons in this business, he's proved that enough times. Maybe he should have known and he'd probably even been told all of it, but you never really realize it fully until you experience it for yourself.

In some ways I envy Randy for the time he spent with Evolution. The time he spent knowing that he could trust them, knowing that they would always be there for him. And I realize it must have made the betrayal all that much worse, because he never saw it coming. But at least he had that time of complete trust, I've never had that.

I watch Randy stand there on the ramp and I know he doesn't realize that I don't need to see the footage to know he's telling the truth. I know it's nearing the time when I've outgrown my usefulness to Hunter.

No I don't need to see the footage, but we might as well play this out. Another thing Randy doesn't realize is that it won't make me leave Hunter. Randy will be disappointed for sure, I think he might genuinely want to rescue me from being betrayed by Hunter.

Even knowing what the footage would show me I can't escape the feeling of hurt as I watch it.

And then I feel Hunter's hand on my wrist. His fumbling explanation is far from convincing, he has to realize that himself. It's almost endearing how unsure he sounds, he's usually never that unconvincing.

Perhaps he does feel some guilt about what he is going to do to me, about betraying me. I'd like to believe that because that would mean he actually did care about me at some point and that perhaps this business hasn't manage to break him completely yet.

I'm sorry Randy, but I can't leave him. I don't trust him, I never did, but I do love him. I think he knows that I do and I know he'll use it against me, he already has. Still I simply can't leave. Not now. Not yet.

I'll play this out to the end, the only possible end.


End file.
